Here's To Me With No You
by sunshinebananas
Summary: Begins in Move On. Cartwrights. Has some elements from all four seasons, not necessarily in order. Mainly focuses on Casey, Evan and Cappie.
1. Chapter 1

*The first two parts are pretty much direct quotations from the show (season one), with a few minor tweaks on my part at the ends. I adore the Casey/Evan/Cappie dynamic, but I'm not quite sure where I want to go with this story yet. So here's a very tiny first bit…do you all think I should continue? Feedback is very much appreciated!*

"You think you have some reasonable explanation for kissing Cappie after I lavaliered you?"

"How about that I'm human? That I make mistakes? Like you did when you Rush-humped Rebecca."

"Oh, will you ever quit playing that card? I was never in love with Rebecca."

"So?"

"Listen, it wasn't the same level of betrayal, ok? You obviously still had feelings for Cappie."

"And I still have feelings for Cappie, Evan. Just like I still have feelings for you. Maybe I always will. Unlike the superhuman Evan Chambers, I don't seem to have control over the way I feel about people. Most of the time, however, I do have control over what I do about those feelings, and what I did was choose _you_. I thought that was the most important thing. Clearly, in your world it isn't. And then you dumped me, without trying to talk. Without giving me the second chance I gave you."

...

"Casey! You look amazing."

"I feel pretty amazing." She paused before continuing, "I'm done, Evan."

"Done with what?"

"With all this. I'm finished being angry with you. I woke up this morning and I finally realized that no matter what I say or do, I can't change the past or how you feel about it. And I'm done trying. I'm finally ready to move on."

"Move on…from us?"

"Yeah."

"And what if I was less of a jealous idiot?"

"Mmm…then I'd think maybe we could be friends. If you think you can do that."

"Friends."

"Think about it."

"Casey, wait."

She turned, and he tried not to look too hopeful. "Yeah?"

"I…" But he couldn't bring himself to say it. He couldn't say what he had felt all along because he knew it would probably ruin their delicate new relationship as…just friends. So he took a deep breath and shook his head. "It's nothing."

She gave him a strange look. "Ok. See you around campus." And then she said the one thing that broke his heart. "Goodbye, Evan Chambers."

...

"Hey Cap."

"Oooh…I think I might love you, Casey Cartwright." Cappie exclaimed as Casey set a tray of beer at the table they had managed to snag. He quickly backpedaled when Rebecca shot an elbow into his side. "I mean…"

Ashleigh and Casey both rolled their eyes before reaching for a glass. "Relax," Casey said to Cappie's poor choice of girlfriend, "Give any man beer and they'll say they love you. Next time you can get the drinks...oh wait, no you can't."

Sensing a shouting match brewing between the girls, Cappie diffused it by shoving a glass into Rebecca's hands. "Here, drink. Be happy."

When they had consumed enough alcohol to allow for conversation, they all relaxed and Casey found herself actually having a good time. She spied Evan at another table and gave him a small wave. He responded with only a nod of his head and turned back to his Omega Chi brothers.

"What's wrong with Emily?" Cappie said loudly in her ear.

"Who's Em…oh. _Evan_ is fine."

"Then why did you walk out on him at Dobler's yesterday?"

"How did you know about that? And why do you care?"

"Whatever makes him unhappy makes me happy. And I have my sources."

"Sources named Rebecca?" When he didn't respond, she smirked. "We worked out our differences. And I think we can be friends."

"Evan Chambers isn't exactly easy to be friends with, Case." Cappie said, entirely serious now.

"We're not freshmen anymore, Cappie."

"Excuse me!" Rebecca interrupted, "Some of us don't have relationship problems. Some of us are here with our boyfriends." She said with a pointed look at the other two girls.

"No problem. Ash? I think we should dance."

"Mmmm…I think you're right." Ashleigh drained her cup and pulled her best friend onto the dance floor.


	2. Chapter 2

Finally, a new chapter! Sorry it took me so long to get this going, but I promise there will be more coming! I hope you guys like it, and as always, feedback is appreciated! Also, I fixed the line break problem on the last chapter, so hopefully it's less confusing now.

"Casey!" Evan jogged up to her table in the quad.

"Evan! Hey! You look…winded."

"Yeah, I've been looking for you."

"You have? Why?"

"I needed to talk to you. I know you said you wanted to be friends, and friends are honest with each other."

"So does this mean you're ready to be friends?"

Evan took a deep breath, "Yes."

"Well sit down, God you look like you're about to pass out."

"Thanks a lot."

"So what's so urgent that you ran a marathon to come see me?"

"The night of the party at Dobler's…when you and me had that fight."

"I remember."

"Case, I was drunk, and…hurt. And I…kissed Frannie." Evan quickly looked up at her to read her expression.

Casey flinched, looking like he had hit her. "Did you do it to hurt me?"

"No! I was frustrated, and lonely, and she was there."

"Did you sleep with her?"

"Of course not! Casey, look, it won't ever happen again, and I just want to put this behind us. I want to move on." _Liar._

"Me too. And I appreciate you telling me, Evan, for the record." She paused. "What is it with you and ZBZ girls?"

"I don't know, something about those letters just gets me going."

"Oh, ew." Casey hit him playfully. They shared a laugh, which felt right to him.

"I swear I will stay away from your sisters from now on."

"I'm gonna hold you to that, you know. And if I ever hear anything about you and Ash, you are in big trouble."

Just then, Cappie tossed his bag onto the table, and sat between them.

"Hey Cap."

"Casey." He said with a nod, "What's he doing here?"

"Play nice boys."

"Chambers."

"Cappie. I'll see you later Casey."

"Yeah. And Evan?"

"Hm?"

"It was good seeing you."

After he left, Cappie demanded, "What was that about?"

"We were just…talking. That's all."

"You're not…together again, are you?"

"Not even remotely. In fact, he was telling me how he kissed Frannie at Dobler's."

"And that means…he's with Frannie?"

"Dear Lord, I hope not."

"I thought you guys were ok again."

"I did too, but now I'm not so sure. First she breaks us up, and now she's conveniently there, when he needs someone."

"It was a ZBZ party, and she happens to be a sister…"

"Whatever…I don't want to talk about her right now. How's your…" Casey fluttered her hands, not wanting to say the word. "Person?"

"My person? Casey, you're not implying that I own Rebecca? How very sexist of you. But if you're into that sort of thing…"

"Hold it. So not going there with you."

"Right here is fine too."

Casey sighed, "What are you doing here anyway, Cappie?"

He shrugged, "Nothing really, I saw the chance to annoy Evan and I took it."

"Why can't you just get along?"

"Hey, don't blame me for that one."

"Cap, it was a long time ago. I'm not even with him anymore, can't you just let it go?"

"No, I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because, Casey. Just because."

...

"So…I heard you and Evan were cozy today." Ashleigh said as she walked into the room she shared with her best friend.

Casey looked up from her book, "How do you know that?"

"Evan told Calvin, who told me, of course."

"We were not cozy, I'll have you know. We were just sitting at a table. We talked, it was nice."

Ash pulled the book out of Casey's hands and plopped down on the bed. "Tell me absolutely everything."

"First of all, he kissed Frannie."

"What?!"

"I know, right? I guess I don't really have a reason to be mad, since we weren't -aren't- together. But I am _so pissed_ at her. How could she do that?"

"Maybe it was just a kiss on the cheek?"

"No. There were definitely lips involved."

"I hate to ask, but why are you caring so much?"

"I'm not. I'm _not_." She emphasized when Ashleigh gave her a look, "And even if I were, it would just be as a friend. I'm warning him of the dangers of getting involved with her. Anyway…everything was fine until Cappie came along. He chased Evan away."

"I'm sensing a sadness there."

"No sadness! Just…why can't they get along? I'm so tired of playing mediator."

"They can't get along because they're both still in love with you."

"What? No way."

"Casey, come on. Of course they are. You should see the way Evan looks at you when he knows you can't see. And why do you think Rebecca is so mean to you? A part of her knows that her boyfriend still has feelings for someone else."

"Ash, that's crazy. I mean, Cappie and I haven't been together in two years. And Evan and I decided to be just friends."

"No, you decided. He just agreed so he could be close to you again."

"Wow…here I thought Rebecca was just still bitter about the whole not getting Evan thing."

Ashleigh shrugged, "She probably is. But I'd say this kind of trumps that."

"So…what do I do?"

"Do you still feel anything? For either of them?"

"Yeah, I mean of course I do. But I don't know if I want to ever go there again. We broke up for a reason. A good reason."

"Casey, if there's no chance, you have to tell them. You can't just let them hang on forever."

"But…what if I'm not ready to let them go?"


	3. Chapter 3

Again, I am so so sorry for the gigantically long wait between chapters, I was overwhelmed with work and then school…but here is a new part! Hopefully I can keep the breaks to a minimum, but I promise I will be writing when I can because I really like this story. Hope you do too!

"Evan!" Frannie caught up with him as he walked out of the library.

"Hey Frannie."

"I haven't seen you around lately, have you been avoiding me or something?" She said jokingly. When he didn't answer, her smile faded. "Oh. You have. What gives?"

"I just don't think it's a good idea for us to be around each other."

"Is this about the other night? Because it's no big deal, we can forget about it."

"It's not what you think. I don't want to do anything to hurt Casey, our relationship is too fragile right now."

"So this is about her." Frannie shook her head; "It's always about her. You know you aren't together anymore, don't you?"

"Yes I know. But I…" he trailed off.

"Ev, come on. Give it up."

"I'll see you later Frannie." He walked away, leaving her standing there.

…

Casey walked up to the Omega Chi house and had raised her hand to ring the doorbell when the door opened.

"Casey!"

"Evan! Hi. Wow, um that was weird. Anyway, I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Sure, come on in."

"You weren't going out?"

"It can wait a few minutes." He led her inside, and together they sat on the staircase. "What's up?"

"Ok, this is going to sound crazy. Ash has this theory…how do I explain this? She thinks you still have feelings for me, but I told her we're just friends. You don't, do you?"

"What? Of course not. Actually, I talked to Frannie today and she said the same thing."

"Somehow that doesn't make me feel better."

Evan laughed, "I mean that people just don't understand how we can be friends. But that doesn't matter because we do."

"Yeah…that actually makes sense."

"Well I'm glad you think so."

"Thanks Evan."

"Sure, anytime. Here, let me walk you out." He stood, and extended a hand to pull her up. She took it without hesitation. When they reached the sidewalk, they stopped and hovered awkwardly, unsure of what to do. "So…are we the kind of friends that hug goodbye?"

"I'd say we are." After a brief hug, he turned and ambled away, throwing a wave over his shoulder. When he was well out of earshot, Casey murmured, "One down, one to go."

…

When Casey arrived at the Kappa Tau house, all she saw was a mass of foam spilling out onto the yard. She heard Cappie's voice before she saw him.

"Um, Cap? What happened?"

"Pledge experiment, nothing to worry about." Cappie waved his hand casually, and led her into the actual house, which was thankfully foam-free. "What brings you here?"

"I actually wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot."

"Here?" Casey looked to her left, where she saw Beaver give her a big grin.

Cappie sighed dramatically. "Fine, if you don't want to upset the children…after you, m'lady." He gestured up there stairs.

Casey hesitated for a moment, unsure if Cappie's room was the best place to be. She shook it off, Ash had been wrong about Evan, she was probably wrong about Cappie too. Besides, he had Rebecca. When they reached the room, he shut the door behind them and flopped down on the bed.

"Care to join me?" He waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Cap…"

"Ok, ok, sorry. So what's so important you dragged me up here?"

"You have to promise not to laugh."

"Me laugh? Never."

Casey took a deep breath, "Ashleigh thinks you still have feelings for me." She said in a rush.

A giant "HA" escaped his lips before he could clap his hands over them. "Sorry, it's just…you're not serious are you?"

She shrugged, "It was just something she said the other night, and it got me thinking. I asked Evan too, you know."

Cappie narrowed his eyes, "She lumped me in with him?"

"Focus, Cap."

"Casey, look. Things will never really be normal between us, but I have Rebecca now. Whatever Ash is picking up on is probably just left over from years of…issues between us."

"You're probably right. Thanks, Cap." She got up to leave, but paused at the door. "You and Rebecca…are you happy?"

"Yeah. Yeah, I am."

Casey nodded, taking that in. "Then I'm happy for you."


End file.
